


A game of chicken

by RainonyourBack



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged Up, Biting, Blood, Both are only there if you squint but you know, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Her breathing suddenly sharpens, and he laughs. “Excited, are we?”
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Mankinktober 2020





	A game of chicken

This is a game they play, at night behind closed doors.

The rules were never said out loud, never discussed, never argued; just tacitly accepted. Oh, they aren’t forced to do anything. Either could say no at any time. They only need to say something. But that would be _losing_. It’s a game of chicken, isn’t it? With much higher stakes.

Hao gnaws on her wrist as he runs his index around her clit. She knows this will bruise; instead of flinching she runs her free hand through his deep dark hair. Is her blood pumping because of the teasing or the pain? Is her heart quickening because of one, or because of both?

She lets out a soft whimper.

He raises a grinning face and there is blood on his chin.

“Messy,” she comments quietly, licking her own blood so it doesn’t stain her sheets. Next time they’ll play on his terrain. He laughs, body heavy across her.

“Your turn.”

She hums, and runs her fingers down to his flank. He rolls obediently, and Jeanne observes his chest.

Hao has been in many fights, sometimes against her. His skin, however, is apparently pristine. He’s _boasting._ No less by his untouched skin than by the open excitement lower down. To her, it feels like a call to war.

Her breathing suddenly sharpens, and he laughs. “Excited, are we?”

She flicks his nose and bends down like the prince at the side of his sleeping beauty. This beauty is not sleeping; this beauty has teeth. But Hao lets her dig into the soft skin under his ribs; her teeth sink into skin that, against all odds, yields.

A very quiet sound rises from him, and she stops. Letting him stop her if he wishes. Time stretches as she waits, until he finally shakes with laughter. She doesn’t move, even when his hand roughly squeezes her hip.

“So?”

Their eyes meet. Is that fire in his eyes, or just her red, reflected?

“Go on,” he says.

She leaves a purple mark that looks larger than her mouth. It blooms across her skin, and they share toothy grins.

It’s a game of chicken, and neither is willing to lose.


End file.
